Need
by Pyrite
Summary: A late night as Kazekage causes him to see out his brother again, however, his brother finds him wanting to sate his own need. Warning: Incest!


Title: Need (Sequel to Fuck Me)  
Author: Pyrite aka many other names Rating: R/M Pairing: Gaara/Kankuro Warnings: Yaoi, Cussing, Hentai, Sandcest ^^. Summary: A late night as Kazekage causes him to see out his brother again, however, his brother finds him wanting to sate his own need.  
Author Notes: So I didn't think I would write a sequel, but goodness, I had such an interesting review that I decided too. Hope you like it and please review if your interested!

Gaara reviewed the papers in his hand as he kept thinking of getting out of the office. Kami he needed to get out and find something to relieve his uneasiness. He signed the bottom of the papers then put them on the edge of the desk. He wondered if his brother was up. Knowing him, he would still be on a mission or about to go to bed. He checked his chart, his brother was in right now and not out on a mission. Thank Kami.

He heard the door open up and moaned grumpily. "What now?"

"Well," Kankuro's voice intervened, "is that anyway to greet your brother?"

He smirked at Kankuro. "Come in."

Kankuro was already in, looking around at the office. "Been busy?"

"I always am."

"What did you do today?"

"I signed papers and listened to people and their problems." Gaara replied. He bit his lower pink lip as he thought of what he really wanted from his brother. Oh yeah, he could order his brother, but fuck, Kankuro had a way of ordering him around and fuck he loved the way his brother talked dirty to him. "Kankuro, let's cut the small talk."

"Just how I like it Gaara." Kankuro said as he walked up to his brother and grasped his waist. His hands cupped his brother's ass while kissing the younger man's soft pink lips. Kankuro's tongue slipped in Gaara's mouth, caressing his brother's tongue as he massaged his ass with his experienced fingers. Gaara moaned in his brother's mouth. Kankuro pulled back and commented, "Your ass feels nice." He sat down on his brother's chair, pulling him in his lap.

"Someone could see us Kankuro."

Kankuro scoffed. "Kami you sound like a girl." Gaara narrowed his eyes at his brother, "You think I wouldn't take care of that? I sent the guards home."

"Kankuro I am only worried of things."

"Don't sound like a bitch Gaara." Kankuro murmured in his brother's ear.

Despite what Kankuro said to him, he loved the way his brother talked to him. He probably was a bitch the way his brother sounded. However, ever since he approached his brother...Kankuro had been more commanding, which he didn't mind...surprisingly. "Fuck me already."

"That is a command that I am willing to take slut." Kankuro said to his brother.

Gaara shivered as his brother peeled away his clothes. Kankuro took out his knife and cut through Gaara's pants. "Be careful." Gaara told him.

"I will. Sheesh, you sound like a bitch Gaara." Kankuro responded as he cut past his brother's cock. Once Kankuro pulled off the ripped pants, he wrapped one arm around Gaara's waist while grasping a pale globe. While his busy hand was massaging his brother's left globe, he used his free hand to grasp his brother's cock and began to pump the organ slowly.

"Mmm...Kank..Kankuro." Gaara moaned as he leaned back, giving Kankuro a full view of his chest. "Kami..." Kankuro leaned forward and took Gaara's hardened nipple in his hot mouth. He heard his brother moan loudly as he continued to suck on the younger man's nipple. "Kankuro...ahhh!" Gaara cried out as Kankuro continued to suck and pump his cock at the same time. "Fuck!"

Kankuro pulled away from his brother's chest to whisper in his ear, "You're ready to fuck Gaara? Hmm...you please rather easily." He smirked then pushed his pants down, revealing his hardened cock. Kankuro heard his brother gasp. He smirked again, "Like that whore?" He heard Gaara moan and thrust his hips forward for more friction since Kankuro had stopped pumping his cock. "Alright, you impatient slut." Kankuro freed his cock from his clothing then aligned it with his brother's hole and slammed into him.

Gaara cried out in pleasure as Kankuro thrust harshly in his body and grasped his cock and continued the ministrations. He couldn't hold back the screams of pleasure that exited his mouth. "Kankuro...oh fuck...that's GOOD!" Gaara then began to move his hips in a more excited rhythm. Kankuro felt his already hard member about to burst, but kept from doing so until he felt his brother's familiar clenching and then finally released as his brother did. Cum spilled onto Kankuro's hand as they both cried out in pleasure and both fell back against the chair.

Later after cleaning up, Gaara asked Kankuro, "How am I supposed to get out of here?"

"Wear your robes." Kankuro replied.

"They'll know something went on."

"Better to go out with suspicion than to got out naked." Kankuro advised.

"I suppose so Kankuro."

"See you next time?"

"Whenever that is." Gaara replied, looking forward to the next time his brother came.

The End 


End file.
